Someone's Gotta Do It
by verbal acuity
Summary: AdamClare, EliClare - Adam decides to take matters in his own hands to get Eli with Clare - oneshot.


Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't miiiine. :x

So, it's been awhile since I posted. Sorry. Problems at home lead to writer's block. This story sucks. And it's short. I advise caution if you dare continue on. Yep.

Also, this is a different outcome than when Clare went to Eli's house in _Still Fighting It Part 2_. Say Eli just let her walk away. (Though I thank every God out there that he didn't.)

* * *

SOMEONE'S GOTTA DO IT

It hurt to look at them. I mean, okay, it hurt to look at them when they were hopelessly infatuated with each other. But now that Eli's being cold and mean to her, and now that that determination has melted from her eyes, it hurts even more. Clare doesn't smile anymore, doesn't ask me about him anymore. Ever since I gave her Eli's address she's been this...shell of the girl that was once Clare Edwards. Her grades have gone back to normal, nothing less than an _A+_ but, there's something missing. I needed to confront Eli. Not Clare because that won't give me any answers. I just want my friends back, even if that means I have to become a third wheel again.

After the bell rang, I bolted from class. If I'm going to catch Eli, I need to catch him when he's walking out, offguard, not when he's packing his stuff away _while Clare's standing right behind him_ doing the same.

Clare walked out first. _Good_. She didn't even spare me a glance. But when I caught sight of that silver skull and black blazer I reached out. Eli stopped and watched me silently for a moment before speaking, "Yes, Adam?" Huh, why's he cold to _me_ now? I didn't do anything! - well, besides give Clare his address and leave him open and unable to defend himself against her "fascinating blue eyes", I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face...Eli could be such a horrible sap and no one would believe me because I'm pretty much the only one who knows. Can you say 'blackmail'? Yeah, right.

"We gotta talk dude," I motioned towards the exit doors behind me with my thumb. He rolled his eyes. Typical Eli eyeroll. He could roll his eyes all he wants, he's not getting out of this conversation. It's a matter of life and death.

"Unless it's about Goon, Adam, I really don't have the time to -"

I smirked, "Oh, it will _be_ about Goon if you're not outside with me in thirty seconds." He quirked a curious eyebrow, but didn't voice his question. "I will keep your comic hostage, don't doubt me, Goldsworthy." It was a challenge...and he knew that I knew that Eli Goldsworthy never backs down from a challenge.

He sighed, caving. "Fine, Torres," he muttered and walked towards the doors, me following behind soon after. "But don't you think for once that I'm letting you get away with threatening my copy of Goon."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight," I said, trying to get up to speed. "Clare asked you to just tell her why you didn't like her, so you guys could at least _keep your friendship_, and you responded, 'Clare, come on'?" When he simply nodded, I continued, "And then she said...?"

"'If you can't tell me that'," I could see the pain in his eyes, and how his breathing stopped for just a _moment_ when he paused to compose himself, "'then I don't think I can be around you anymore'." I opened my mouth to ask him what he said, and I already knew it was bad because of how heartbroken they _both_ looked. Though Eli had a touch of anger. "And before you ask, I said to her that I think that's for the best. And she walked away. Case closed."

"Eli," I groaned, hiding my face in my hands so he couldn't see how angry _I_ looked. "You couldn't just...I don't know, tell her so you could at least keep your friendship with her with minimal flirting? I mean, now the rest of this year's gonna suck because my two _best friends_ aren't friends."

"I couldn't tell her why I don't like her because," a long sigh fell from his lips and I looked up at him. His green eyes were filled with such agony that... "I'd be lying to her, straight to her face."

"But you lied when you said you were leading her on!" I raised my voice a little too much for my liking. He was so shocked that he actually smirked when he recovered. "I don't understand you, Eli. If you like her, date her. Tell her. I don't know. Stop letting her do this to herself! Stop doing this to yourself. It sickens me."

"Adam you know why I can't," he seethed, eyes seemingly piercing through the table and I found myself wondering exactly what it did so wrong. Then I remembered...oh right, this is the table where they shared their first and, apparently, only kiss. "I can't put her life in danger like that."

I nodded, still not understanding. "'Kay, so. Hypothetically speaking...if I kissed her right now, what would you do?"

He rolled his eyes, "Nothing, because it won't happen, Adam."

"I said _hypothetically_, Eli. Just answer the question."

"Fine," he practically growled. "I wouldn't do anything." He was lying through his teeth, we both knew. He could only lie to himself for so long. "I'd walk away. 'Thank God she's off my back'. The end."

I laughed. Couldn't really help myself. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was full-on, holding my stomach in pain laughing. He probably did something stuplid like roll his eyes, but I was too busy being amused at this situation. He got up from the picnic table and that sobered me up. I sighed and got up with him. "I guess we'll have to see."

"See what? What are you going to do?" Jee-zus, I thought he was supposed to be smart.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I thought it would be obvious, if you look back at the conversation we just had." His face lit up in recognition. A smirk danced across his features.

He humored me, "So what happens now?"

"Hilarity ensues," by the end of today, I might steal everything he's ever said, just for the very fact he's _pissing me off_!

* * *

Clare was just exiting the school, probably had Yearbook or something. I turned to Eli. His eyes were blank, watching her. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey dude, you there?" He snapped out of it and I smirked. "'Morning, Sunshine."

"Don't," he glared, "call me that. I'm serious."

"Whatever."

"What are you planning?" his smirk was back. But I had already told him what I planned, he just must really think I won't follow through. I patted him on the shoulder real quick then turned towards Clare. What I was about to do might get me killed and put in the back of a certain hearse named Morty. But I need to prove to him that I can and will do this...and that if Clare did end up dating someone else, Eli would stop at nothing to break them up and steal her away. I was doing this to help my friends out. Really.

"Clare!" I yelled and she stopped, turning towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Adam?" she asked softly, hands immediately moving to my shoulders. I blinked in wonder. "Are you okay? Something happen?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eli move closer without her seeing. I quickly turned our bodies so I could see him completely and she couldn't.

My breathing sped up. I was about to kiss Clare Edwards, my friend and love of my other friend's life. Here goes nothing.

Locking my fingers behind her neck I pulled her into me, lips colliding. She was so shocked that a gasp passed her lips and into mine. Without thinking, my tongue entered her mouth when it was completely open. I could barely register that she was trying to pull back from me, but my grip tightened, fingers threading in her soft curls. My eyes, which I wasn't even aware that I had closed, opened just in time to see Eli, fists clenched, walking towards us.

I released her and she stepped back, clearly about to question what just happened, but she could not voice any of the thoughts running through her head because her back collided with a thin, yet strong chest. Eli looked menacing, eyes on me, then on her as she turned to face who she ran into. I could only assume how wide those blue eyes got when she saw it was Eli she bumped into. I heard her breath hitch and she moved her right foot off the ground to take a step back and possibly run for it. But three things happened at once:

Eli's green eyes pierced my soul and conveyed a message to me, 'Go. Now.'

Clare's wrists were held in a vice-like grip in his hands, her chest now impossibly close to his own.

And their lips were pressed so hard together I'm sure it hurt.

He didn't have to tell me - or rather _enter my mind_ - twice. I was out of there before 'BOOYAH' could register in my mind at the fact that _yes, my plan worked_!

* * *

I am not awesome at Adam's pov. Sorry guys. Tell me, kindly, how much it sucked. Thanks.


End file.
